Metal Man (Iron Hero)
Summary Kyle Finn also known as Metal Man or Iron Hero is the main protagonist of the film, Metal Man (formerly Iron Hero) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 8-C with energy projection Name: Metal Man (Iron Hero), Kyle Finn Origin: Metal Man (Iron Hero) Gender: Male Age: 18? Classification: Human stuck in an experimental combat suit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Nanotechnology/Cyborgization (his combat suit is literally bonded to his body on a nano-scale and cannot be removed), Healing, Illusion Creation (Can disguise himself as other people, such as a homeless man), Invisibility, Flight, minor Power Bestowal (can turn himself and others invisible ), Electricity Manipulation (Was seen electrocuting the Mecha-Terror during their fight), likely Resistance to Cold (Survived an unknown amount of time in a cold chamber set to −40 °F, although he briefly lost consciousness at some point) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Casually overpowers and beats up normal humans), Building level with energy projection (Completely destroyed a MiG-21 which yielded this much energy.) Speed: At least Normal Human (Can easily react to and counter the attacks of normal humans), at least Transonic, possibly Supersonic flight (Can keep up with a MiG-21) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can easily lift and hold a grown man off the ground with one arm, can throw around grown men with ease, can break handcuffs) Striking Strength: Street Class (Can uppercut a man so hard he does a backflip, and can knock out a trio with a roundhouse kick) Durability: At least Street level physically (Physical attacks from normal humans cannot harm him even when armed with weapons like baseball bats and axes), likely Wall level (The combat suit is reported to be “bullet-proof” but it is unknown if this means merely small-arms or larger caliber bullets; heavily implied to have taken a hit from the MiG-21 he later destroyed without activating his shield, which has an autocannon roughly comparable to other autocannons); at least Small Building level with forcefield (Can easily deflect a projectile attack from Mecha-Terror M48 that destroyed a Cessna 172), likely Building level (Should be able to put as much energy into his shields as he puts into his weapons) Stamina: High, although overusing his abilities can quickly drain his stamina Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with energy projection Standard Equipment: Experimental combat suit Intelligence: Average Standard Tactics: Grappling and choking is his go-to method for defeating an opponent. Opens combat against seemingly normal humans with martial arts rather than any special abilities. Weaknesses: Cannot take the combat suit off, and can only drink a liquid as his victual since he can't take off his helmet. Using invisibility and shield together is taxing for him. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Master Chief (Halo) Master Chief's Profile (Both were 8-C, Chief had Generation 2 MJOLNIR armor and 8-C to lower weapons. Metal Man had his energy projection. Speed was equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Super Soldiers Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Nanotechnology Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Armor Users Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Illusionists Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Metal Man (Iron Hero)